What happened to her
by Deadly Wisteria
Summary: Kaley is a middle class girl. What happens when one of the gang sees her. Does Dallas Winston actually have a soft side or even heart. Is he capapble of loving? Read and find out.
1. Getting Ready

*Hey people my sister asked me to write a fanfic about her so that's what I am doing well actually she asked me to write a fanfic with her in it. So ya and ways this is the story.**Please read and if you feel like it review.*  
There once was a girl named Kaley. She lived in a place where the sky was always cloudy or at least it looked cloudy and the hottest it got was 70%. She had moved there from Tulsa where she left behind her best friend Cherry Valance. People didn't get how they were best friends. Kaley wasn't a Soc but she wasn't a Greaser. She was in the middle class.  
So this is the reason why Kaley moved away to that awful place.  
  
"Hey Cherry" Kaley shouted. "Hey" Cherry said back "you want to go down to the dingo tonight for a movie?" "Ya, what time?" "Like 8 o clock" Cherry said "and uhhhh Kaley would it be okay if we double dated?" "Ya, that would be great but the only problem is I don't have a date." "I will set you up with someone okay?" "Okay" Cherry answered for her. Kaley then walked away and got into her dads old volts wagon. Her parents said if she wanted a car of her own she would have to pay for it. (Hey ya sorry I am not sure if they had V.W.s at this time but o well)  
  
Kaley drove home fast so she would have time to pick to get ready and do her homework. Luckily she only had biology and math. Kaley did her homework fast. She knew all the material they were covering and found it easy. She then went to her room to pick out and outfit. She was rummaging through her closet and throwing things all over. She didn't have anything to ware. She had now moved onto her drawers when her younger sister Nikki walked in. "What's with you?" she asked. Kaley quickly responded while tearing open a drawer "blind date nothing to ware". Then Kaley shut the drawer closed and then moved onto her laundry basket which had a pile of clean cloths in it. Her sister then asked "would you be willing to open an early birthday present?" At that Kaley faced her sister with a startled look plastered over her face. Go on she said. S Nikki continued "well I got you a dress for your birthday I know it's still a weak away but it seems like you could use it." "Yes please" Kaley responded. Nikki ran out of the room and came back with a long flat box in her arms. She handed it to Kaley. Kaley took it and gently untied the ribbon. The dress was a gray blue and made of light material. It was short but that was good she never got dresses that suited her liking, but this one was perfect. It had a V neck collar and didn't have sleeves. Then Nikki grabbed a black sweater off of Kaley's bed. It was the perfect outfit. Kaley looked at the clock it was already 7:30. "Dang it!" Kaley said a little loud and from the other room she could hear her mother yelling "what was that?!" Nothing Nikki yelled and smiled at her sister. Their mother didn't like any word that even had to do with swearing. Not even shut up! Kaley quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her keys. She grabbed a piece of toast her mother had just put down on the table and ran out the door. She was not going to be late. 


	2. BlueEyed Devil

*Hey people it took me a long time to write this one because I was having a bit of trouble deciding who was going to be her date oh ya and this story takes place a long long time before Dally and Johnny are dead. *  
Kaley hopped into her puke green V.W. Man she hated that car although she didn't feel like getting a job to get a better one. (Ahhhhhhh there was this guy and he just ran by my house and he was wearing a puke green shirt and pale pink shorts with flowers a bit scary? Any ways back to the story.) Kaley drove down the drive way almost ramming another car. It took her about fifteen five minutes to get to the Dingo but she wanted to get there early so she could see if her date met her standards and so she could escape. Kaley pulled up to a group of Greaser. She was pretty sure the guy downing a beer a minute was named Two Bit. Kaley went and leaned against the back of her car trying to see if she could spot Cherry's hair. Then she spotted her. Cherry had come early too since she knew about Kaley's arriving early plan. The guy with Cherry wasn't half bad looking. Of course Cherry was with Bob. Kaley didn't like Bob very much but there was nothing she could do about it. Cherry, Bob, and the mystery guy got closer. "Hey" Cherry greeted "Hey" Kaley said back. He looks sorta like and ape Kaley thought to herself (hmmmmm I wonder who that sounds like..). Cherry then started the introductions. "Kaley this is Randy" "Randy this is Kaley". "Hello" Randy said he sounded a bit stuck up but Kaley would give him a chance. "Hi" Kaley replied a bit dryly. " Okay now that that's over with can we go watch the movie" Bob said impatiently. They all walked in as they bought their tickets, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes winked at Kaley. His were blue yes but like ice hard and cold. Kaley acknowledged him and kept walking. They found some seats, and Bob and Randy walked off to buy some popcorn and some drinks. "So what do you think of Randy?" Cherry asked excitedly. "He's okay" Kaley responded. " I am not sure yet all he has said to me was hello." "Don't worry once he gets to know you he will talk more" Cherry reassured. Randy and Bob came back and handed out the food. Just then Marcia, one of Cherry's friends, came up. "Randy what the ***** are you doing here? Did your mother magically get better in all of one hour?" she demanded. Randy shrunk down a bit in his chair. "How could you cheat on me Randy?" Marcia was starting to cry. Cherry stood up and was now glaring down at Randy. "You mien you two didn't brake up?" Cherry asked confused. The blonde haired blued eyed devil that had winked at Kaley before was now standing behind them watching as if they were the movie. He seemed very amused. (I would like to that the scriptwriters of Pitch Black since the blue-eyed devil thing I copied came from that movie.) Kaley looked over at him and he just smiled. Just then Marcia slapped Randy in the face. Kaley guessed this was going to get ugly so she started to back away, and she ran into someone. She turned around to see who she had hit. The person's icy blue eyes stared state into hers. It was none other than the blue-eyed devil himself.  
  
So ya what ya think it was a lot longer that most my stories yay! I would like to give credit to Pitch Black, and S.E. Hinton. None of these characters are mine except for Kaley, Nikki, and anyone else I might add. Ya so please review. 


	3. The Park

*Some people think it's pathetic to write my own reviews so I have stopped doing that. To I am myself: when I type the story it isn't in a paragraph but when I load it onto fanfic the story just appears like that. I can't help it. I don't like it either. If you know how to fix the problem please do tell me. Ok well here's the story. Oh ya and I don't own any of these characters except Kaley her mom and Nikki*  
  
Their eyes locked, and they just stood there staring at each other until they heard another smack. Kaley turned around to see Bob rubbing the side of his face, and Cherry yelling, "you knew he was cheating on Marcia!" Kaley then turned back around to see the blue-eyed devil had disappeared. Kaley whispered to Cherry that she was going to leave and hurriedly left the Dingo. She could still hear them all fighting as she got into her car and drove off.  
  
Kaley needed to think and there was only one place she could do that. She drove over to the park in greaser territory. They didn't really care if she was on their turf since she wasn't a soc. Kaley parked her car on the street and walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park. For some reason she found it peaceful there even though there were so many loud noises like parents fighting or music blaring. This place brought peace to her world. Just looking into the fountain helped her relax. She needed to sort out the night's events and what she needed to do about them. So she made of list of the things that had a happened. 1. My sister was very nice, and I need to do something for her. 2. Randy is a creep and cheated on Marcia. I never will go out with him again. 3. I need to tell Cherry to find out all the facts about a guy before she sets me up again. 4. I still hate Bob. 5. The thing that had been on her mind the whole night. The blue eyed devil. She didn't know what to do about him, but judging on what she learned about him she would see him again. Her thoughts were then disturbed by metal on metal. She glanced off to where the sound had come from. There stood a person running a knife along a car. Kaley had no idea why he was using his knife. She thought it was pretty stupid of him. Didn't he know that would screw up the blade she thought to herself? Oh god Kaley then realized that was her car. Kaley's thoughts shifted to what her parents would do. They would totally freak. She ran over to her car not knowing what she was going to do. The streetlight hit the guys face. The guy had a huge scar running down his face. She had seen him before, but didn't remember his name. He heard her, and turned around. The guy looked drunk. No wonder he was using his knife Kaley thought. It looked like he would run at her with the knife any second. He had a crazed look in his eye. Kaley didn't know what to do. She couldn't call for anyone since the guy was obviously a greaser. She was frozen not able to move. The guy who she just remembered his name or at least thought she remembered it was Tim Shepherd. He started walking toward her. She still stood there just like a dear with a car coming strait at it. When Tim fell to the ground. He had tripped on something. She looked around to see what when her eyes met with a pair of ice cold blue ones. The blue eyed devil. He knelt down and picked up Tim's knife, which he had dropped when he fell. B.E.D. (blue eyed devil) got up and stood there. It seemed to Kaley that Tim was unconscious, but still kept her eye on him. She heard Tim groan and jumped. Kaley looked down at him. Tim was starting to get up. She looked back to see what the B.E.D. was doing but found that he was gone. She ran past Tim and hopped into her car she drove off feeling confused, scared, but somehow safe. 


	4. The next day

*Hey people sorry I haven't updated in so long but I couldn't think of what to write. Kaylee I did not steal your life or your name hints to spelling. My sister's name is spelled Kaley. Anyways I thought I would just say that. So anyways sorry I haven't updated in so long and here is the story..*  
  
Kaley got home around 10:15. She had turned off the car 2 houses before hers so her parents wouldn't hear her drive up and come out and see the car. She pushed the car up to her house. She grabbed her sweater from the driver's seat and ran up the walkway. Kaley opened the front door and walked into the house. She jumped at the sight of a shadow of a person sitting in the big armchair in front of the T.V. set. As she walked further into the house Kaley was relieved to find that it was her sister sleeping in the chair and not one of her parents. Kaley grabbed a blanket from the couch and threw it on her sister. Then she walked down the hall to her room. She got changed and climbed into bed. Kaley fell asleep before she could set her alarm clock.  
  
She woke up the next morning at 8:00. Kaley was out of bed in a flash when she saw the clock. In five seconds she was over to the closet trying to find an outfit that matched. She picked out a pair of cut up jeans and a dark green turtlekneck/tanktop. (I don't know what they are really called.)Kaley rushed into the kitchen where her sister was waiting for her mom at the door. Kaley grabbed a napkin and a piece of toast and flew out the door. She winced at the sight of the car. In the daylight the huge scrape looked even worse. She hopped into her car and drove off for school.  
  
Cherry was waiting outside for her. Kaley didn't want to talk to her about last night and tried to sneak past her, but Cherry caught her. "Hey K I am sorry about last night I had no idea." Cherry said to her. "No big." Kaley replied and tried to keep walking, but Cherry stopped her. "I saw that guy look at you when we went into the Dingo. He is bad news. So where did you sneak off to last night?" She asked. At that moment the bell rang. Kaley started backing towards school, and said "sorry I can't be late for class." She turned around and ran up the steps leading into the hallway. She did not want to talk about last night with Cherry especially after she said what she did about the B.E.D., but Kaley couldn't get those words out of her head. "He is bad news". He couldn't be that bad, or could he she thought as she walked into her class room running strait into Bob. "Sorry" she said before seeing who it was she had hit. Then said no actually I am not sorry. Kaley walked away from him and sat down in her seat.  
  
Finally school was over. Kaley had managed to avoid Cherry the whole day even though it had forced her to eat out in the parking lot with all the greasers. It didn't bother her that much though. She learned to ignore the dirty looks. Kaley got into her car and headed for the DX station she needed to get rid of that scratch. When she got there Soda was hanging out in front leaning against pump and yelling to someone in the garage. She knew Soda because every single girl had a crush on him even Cherry. "Hey" Soda said "What did ya do to your car? That's a pretty bad scrape." "Ya I know. Tim shepherd took his blade to it." Kaley replied. "Really? That idiot." So I guess you need it fixed huh?" soda replied. "No I just came here to see you." Kaley said. At that Soda gave her a weird look. Duh I need it fixed why else would I be here" she said trying really hard not to crack up at the fact that Soda didn't get it. Soda just changed the subject and said, "Okay follow me and we'll figure out all that paperwork junk." Kaley followed him into the small store. Soda went behind the counter and grabbed some papers out of a drawer. He handed them to her. "Fill those out and give me the keys. You can pick your car up tomorrow at this time." He told her. As she filled the forms out Soda talked to her. "So you aint a Soc are ya cause I know you aint a greaser?" "Nope. I aint anything." She replied trying to figure out why the heck he was even bothering to talk to her. Kaley handed him the forms and her keys. She was turning to leave when Ponyboy walked in. She knew who he was since he was in almost all of her classes. From what she knew he was as smart as her or maybe even smarter. Ponyboy went strait over to Soda not even noticing Kaley. "Soda when did you start shaving?" he asked. Soda just cleared his throat and leaned his head in my direction. Ponyboy turned around and saw Kaley. He turned bright red. "Anyways Pony we have been over this before." Soda said. This other boy kaley thought was named Johnny walked in. He was followed in by Two bit. "Well well well what do we have here" Two bit said looking Kaley up and down. Some one yelled for Soda from the garage and Soda left, pushing his way past Two bit. Kaley was left with no way since Tow bit was blocking the door. It was an awkward situation. She finally decided to start up a conversation with Ponyboy. "So it's Ponyboy right?" she said. "Ya. You are in my history class right?" He asked "Ya" was all kaley could get in before another person came in. "Hey Dal" Johnny said. 


	5. Staring

*Hello world. My name is Jim! (Don't ask) Sorry I know this story has been kind of dull so far but it should get better. I think. I most likely will start using Povs or something like it. Sorry this chapter is going to be a little short. Okay well here's more..*  
  
Kaley turned from Pony to the person that had just walked in. Once  
  
again those ice blue eyes met hers. She didn't know what to do. The  
  
words Cherry had said popped into her head "he's bad news". He  
  
can't be that bad she kept telling herself. It was an awkward situation  
  
Them standing there staring at each other while Johnny, Ponyboy, and  
  
Two-bit stood there changing there gaze back and forth. Then  
  
someone walked in. Kaley guessed it had been the person Soda was  
  
yelling to in the garage. She thought his name was Steve but didn't  
  
want to stick around to find out. "What's going on here?" he said with a confused and enlightened look on his face. Pony then spoke "dunno,  
  
them staring, we stare." It was like time just stopped. Kaley then  
  
snapped out of it. "Okay well I gotta go nice seeing you Pony tell Soda  
  
bye and thanks." Kaley said, and with that she left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Steve asked Dally. "Uhhhhhhhhh" was  
  
Dally's only answer. "Oh I get it!" Two-bit exclaimed. "Get what?"  
  
Soda asked as he walked in the door. Now it was Pony's turn to speak  
  
"Dally and Kaley staring, we stare, Kaley says thanks, she leave, Dally  
  
said uhhhhhhhh." Pony was still a bit out of it and confused. "Can you  
  
tell me in English what happened?" Soda asked. "Ya" Johnny replied  
  
"Kaley was talking to Pony when Dal walked in. She turned and saw  
  
him. They stared at each other. Me, Pony, and Two-bit stared. Steve  
  
walked in asked what was going on and Kaley left." "So let me get this  
  
strait?" Soda said "Dally likes Kaley, and Kaley likes Dally but Dally  
  
doesn't know if he should ask her out since she's not a Greaser. Am I  
  
right Dal?" "uhhhhh I gotta go. I will see you guys later", and with that  
  
Dally left. 


	6. flip flop

*Wow. I haven't updated in like forever. Sorry I have been so busy having a life (amazingly), starting school, and not to mention soccer. 8 games in the past 3 weeks. But hey I am back and writing yet another chapter. And once again I am very sorry for the long brake.*  
  
(Recap) "So let me get this strait?" Soda said "Dally likes Kaley, and Kaley likes Dally but Dally doesn't know if he should ask her out since she's not a Greaser. Am I right Dal?" "uhhhhh I gotta go. I will see you guys later", and with that Dally left. (end of recap) Dally ran out to the pumps after Kaley. "Hey Kaley wait up" Dally yelled after her. Kaley stopped next to the bus stop. Dally jogged up next to her. He was all shaky and nervouse. He had never felt that way before. Especially about talking to a girl. His face started to get hot. "So I was wondering if you might.. want a uhhhh life home or something?" he managed to stammer out. (isn't stammer such and odd word? Any ways back to the story) "Sure" Kaley replied, "where's your car?" Dally forze he had left it at Bucks since he crashed there last night. "How bout I just walk you?" He suggested. "Okay" Kaley said. "its kinda far though." "I don't mind" he said. Dally didn't get why he was so happy to be able to walk Kaley home. So the two set off down the street. (10 minutes later.) "Dally this is your house huh?" Dally asked looking at it with no real interest. "Ya. This is my house." She said. Dally's stomach was doing flip flops again. "So I was wondering." Dally started to say, but was cut off by Kaley. "sure I'd love to." Then Kaley blushed relizing that he hadn't finished asking her the question. For all she knew he could have been asking her about Cherry. "Cool. I'll pick you up at 8 o-clock tomorrow night." Dally said not paying any attention to how fast Kaley' answer was. He ran down the steps and around the corner while kaley opened the front door. *yes I know short chapter, but I am putting up 2 chapters in one day so ha. Please review I want to know if this is getting to cheesy or slow.* 


	7. Jokes

* Yes like I said 2 chapters in 1 day amazing! At least for me it is. Well here we go.*  
  
Dally ran all the way back to DX. When he got there he concluded that Pony had to be insane for thinking running was fun. The gang was still there sitting around and joking. Dally walked while Two-bit was doing and impression of him. Two-bit saw Dally and immediately got up and left, not wanting to get pounded. "Hey Dal" Soda said. "I bet Two-bit isn't gonna be around for a while. I don't think he wants to get skinned by Dal" Pony said with an amused look almost as if he actually wanted to see it happen. "Nah I aint gonna skin him" Dally said. "You okay man?" Steve asked. "Ya great never been better" Was Dally's response. (He was not being sarcastic) "What happened to you?" Steve asked him. "She said yes." Dally replied. "She said yes to what?" Steve asked in a kind of joking way. Pony turned bright pink. "She said she would go out with me tomorrow." Dally said. Steve and Soda started cracking up, while Johnny and Pony just sat there. "That's what you're so happy about?" Soda asked still laughing. "Maybe its true love" Steve added making little quote marks with his fingers. Dally left while Soda and Steve were still laughing. Johnny and Pony followed him out, not finding all of this that funny. "Just be glad Two-bit wasn't here" Johnny said. "You guys wanna come with me to go pick up my car at Bucks" Dally asked. "Ya sure why not" Pony said, and they set off to Bucks. 


	8. Anything one TV?

*Hello! I haven't written in a long, long, long time. The reason for that is since this fanfic was supposedly about my sister I cant make anything good happen (good= interesting which interesting = nothing I can say my sister did) So I am sorry Kaley but your just going to have to deal with the fact this fanfic isn't about you anymore. Well kinda. Now that's been settled let me get on with the story*  
  
They arrived at bucks 10 minutes later. Even though it was barely dark out, a party was raging inside. Pony and Johnny waited outside while Dally went up to one of the rooms to get his keys since Pony had been instructed by Darry to never go in that house when there was a party, and even if there wasn't. Dally was back down within a couple of minutes. They all piled into Dally's car and drove off headed toward the Curtis house. When they walked in they found they found Two-Bit laying one the couch watching Mickey Mouse and drinking a beer. Darry wasn't home yet. When Two-Bit looked up and say Dally he tried to make a brake for the kitchen door, but Dally stopped him. Using one hand Dally pushed Two-Bit back down on the couch and then sat down next to him. Dally took Two-Bit's beer and started chugging it. Two-Bit looked at Pony and Johnny with pathetic help me look on his face. The room was silent except for a small wimper coming form Two-Bit, and the gulping noise Dally was making. Once Dally finished the beer he broke the silence by saying "so Two-Bit anything good on the TV?" Two-Bit fell back into the couch with a sigh of relief relising Dally wasn't going to pound him.  
  
Darry and Soda came home to find Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny, and Pony all asleep at the table. They had been playing poker. Darry just turned off the lights, and he and Soda went to bed. 


	9. Thats TwoBit

*Okay, well since people are asking me to update sooner I shall. I am sorry but I can't make the chapters longer I am not that gifted. I would like to say sorry to my sister in advance. I had to make something interesting happen. And if I can't fit the thing I am apologizing for in this chapter. It will definitely be in the next.*  
  
Pony woke up the next morning around 4 0 clock to find his face all sticky. He  
  
had fallen asleep in spilt coke. Once he was able to pry his face from the table he went  
  
and took a shower.  
  
He came out of the bathroom to find Johnny and Two-Bit still asleep and Dally  
  
gone. Pony went over to the fridge and got 2 eggs for breakfast. He left his food on the  
  
counter and went and got Soda and Darry up for work. Pony came back to find Two-Bit  
  
sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse and eating his eggs. Two-Bit saw Pony  
  
andwolfed down the rest of the food and ran out of the house laughing. Soda came in.  
  
"What's Two-Bit so happy about?" he asked. "Oh nothing, he just ate my breakfast."  
  
Pony replied. "How many times do I have to tell you little bro? Just have chocolate  
  
cake." Soda said, "Oh, have your seen my DX shirt?" "Why don't you look at your  
  
hands Soda?" Darry said as he walked in. Sure enough Soda was holding his shirt.  
  
Darry and Soda left for work. Pony went and cut a slice of cake for breakfast. He sat  
  
down next to Johnny. "You should no better than to leave your breakfast in the same  
  
room as Two-Bit, actually in the same house for that matter man." Johnny said. "Oh, ya  
  
I know. Hey I had no idea you were awake!" "Ya, well how can you sleep when Two-  
  
Bit is watching tv?" Johnny said shrugging. Hey, I hear Gone With the Wind is playing.  
  
Wana go see it?" Pony asked. "Ya, sure."  
  
They headed out.  
  
*Wow, for some reason I have a craving for chocolate cake. Plz review. Sorry I know its short.* 


	10. Walking to the Dairy Queen

*Okay first of all there is no way I am going to use the rape idea. I agree with Dollwithouteyes It is way over used. I am sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. I can't spell and I have said it before. I do the best I can. I am sorry but this isn't going to get interesting (if it ever does) for another 3 or 4 chapters. I am not that gifted so don't expect much. Well here's the story. ...... Hey wait maybe there will be some action for once! I just had an idea!*  
  
Johnny and Pony were just down the street from the theater when a sports car slowed  
  
down almost to a stop right next to them. Pony and Johnny took off running down to the  
  
theater entrance, the car slowly chasing after them. Pony reached the ticket booth and  
  
then Johnny. The car stopped in front. A Soc rolled down the backseat window and  
  
looked at Johnny and Pony with a huge sly grin on his face. Then the car with the Socs  
  
in it sped off down the street. Pony and Johnny got their tickets and went inside.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"I can't get over the story every time I see that movie! Even if I have seen it over 10  
  
times" Pony said as they were leaving the theater. "Ya man, it's not bad" Johnny replied.  
  
"Hey, you wana go over and get something to eat at the Dairy Queen? Last night I heard  
  
Dally mention going there for lunch. Maybe we can go hang with him" Pony asked.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm starvin!" They started walking.  
  
They had walked about 2 blocks and had 1 more to go, when the same sports car stopped  
  
next to them. Sure enough the same Socs got out. Pony started to run. He was half way  
  
down the street when he noticed Johnny hadn't followed him. Pony raced back and tried  
  
to pull a Soc off of Johnny. By doing this he got pinned by the other 2 Socs. Pony took a  
  
blow to the stomach and lost is balance. Before he knew it his face was being pressed  
  
against the cold cement. He was able to get up, only to be knocked against a wall and fall  
  
to the ground again. From his few seconds up he was able to get a glimpse of Johnny.  
  
The one Soc had messed up his face pretty bad and Johnny was rolling on the ground  
  
clutching his stomach. Pony was kicked in the ribs and he could literally hear a rib brake.  
  
Pony flipped one Soc over by tripping him with his leg and was able to get back up. He  
  
looked across the street and saw Cherry and some girl. The Pony realized it was Kaley.  
  
He yelled her name as loud as he could. The last thing he saw was Cherry and Kaley  
  
rushing across the street with Dally who had somehow appeared, before the world went  
  
dark. Dally picked one Soc up off of Pony and Johnny at a time and threw them against their car.  
  
Cherry was just standing there watching, afraid to help the greasers for she might get a  
  
bad rep. While Dally was knocking the Socs senseless, Kaley was able to get Johnny to  
  
his feet, but she couldn't get pony to wake up. The Socs were able to get away from  
  
Dally and back into their car and drive off. "I gotta go. I will see you around, okay?"  
  
Cherry said to Kaley and rushed off. "How are ya?" Dally asked Johnny. "I will be okay  
  
man, but I am not that sure about Pony." Johnny replied. Dally looked over to Pony.  
  
Kaley was knelt over him trying to wake him up. "What's wrong?" Dally asked her. "I  
  
can't get him to wake up." Dally looked up to see if anyone was around. Out of the  
  
corner of his eye he spotted a police car coming their way. ""Kaley meet me at the Curtis  
  
place okay? Johnny you go with her" Dally said as he was picking up Pony. "I will meet  
  
you guys there. If we split up then we will have a better chance of escaping the cops.  
  
Hopefully they will follow you. No offence, but if they catch Pony then the next thing  
  
we know he'll be a bay's home" Dally said, and with that the 2 groups took off running  
  
in separate directions. 


	11. AN

Hey everyone! Some of you have been asking me to update. I am sorry but I have no time to write but I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you really need to read something by me (which I highly doubt) check out the poetry I have written in the poetry part of FF.net. Again I am sorry for how long it has been since the last update. I will hopefully have more soon.  
  
~Deadly 


End file.
